


Loved

by NeverGrowUpp



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Hybrid - Freeform, Hybrid Jongin, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-08
Updated: 2016-09-09
Packaged: 2018-07-22 08:33:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7427704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NeverGrowUpp/pseuds/NeverGrowUpp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jongin had always been a loner, especially because he was hybrid studying in one of the best university in the country. Although having different kinds of hybrids was already known, being an independent one, not of the kinds, which stay home obeying to their masters, was something new and still hardly accepted. So Jongin was used to hiding his tail, even though it was painful, and hiding his ears. He was rarely approached from the humans until one day he didn't notice familiar scent near him for almost all day. At first, he hadn’t put a lot of thought in it, until the said scent didn't bump into him when Jongin stopped on his tracks because he remembered that he forgot his money.</p><p>"I'm so sorry!"</p><p>"Really now, you have been following me, haven’t you?"</p><p>"Yes, but I have a reason! Can you help me with the literature assignment we have, I'm so lost in it and I know you're one of the best of the class."</p><p>"Do you know that I'm a hybrid?"</p><p>"Yes, you're a dog, aren’t you? I always wanted to pet you, now can you help me or I have to say goodbye to my scholarship?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Puppy 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone!!! I want to let you know that this story belonged to brainoverdriving at first but she transferred it to me. Thank you girl btw!! *^* 
> 
> I will try to keep the feeling it has but the writing style will be different (I hope you don't mind )

"Sehun."

"Jongin."

The latter stared up at the guy in front of him, more like glaring at him, if he had to be honest. Not only the guy, Sehun, was annoying, but he was also following Jongin around the campus. It was true that they had the same classes and that Jongin wasn't actually noticing Sehun until recently when the guy bumped into him and suddenly asked for help. This didn’t change the fact that Sehun was annoying, and Jongin just couldn’t run away from him.

Currently Sehun was scratching Jongin's ears, through the beanie he was wearing and although Jongin hated the attention they were getting from the others, he couldn’t deny that this was pretty good feeling to have someone else play with his ears and not only his own hands. Unconsciously, Jongin leaned on the touch when Sehun used the tips of his fingers to scratch better at the base of his ears.

"Good puppy, now can you come with me and help me with the lesson we took today?"

Jongin jumped when he came into the reality, having Sehun so close, touching his ears, calling him puppy and this sickening but sweet smile, which Sehun was giving him every time he sees him, made Jongin glare even more and sighed.

"I don't have a choice, but I will come later, I need to do something." Jongin spoke and he noticed how Sehun's eyes and smile brightened even more when he noticed that he wasn’t rejected as usual.

"Okay, puppy."

"And don't call me puppy." Jongin hissed and turned around.

"But you're a puppy! And you have a sexy tail, puppy!" Sehun spoke louder than he should and Jongin wished to turn around and bite Sehun's hand, or even better his throat.

Jongin was used to be alone, he actually preferred to be alone because he didn’t need people who would talk behind his back that he's a dog which cannot be tamed or something like, he must be so evil that he is alone now and even studying to pass as a human. When he was in middle school and high school, Jongin tried to befriend people but in the end, he decided against it.

Actually, Jongin had an owner since he was a small pup, she was actually taken him home years ago, when Jongin was still a baby. But he was calling her mom, she was his mom, she was taking care of him, she was the reason why he was so independent. She told him that he should study so that he wouldn't have to act like a weak dog and follow orders, he was half-human after all, he could be whatever he wanted and so he believed her. Her husband also supported her and Jongin, so the pup had decided on his own future to be like this, to fight for it no matter what was coming his way.

"I might be late today too." Jongin sighed when he talked with his mother over the phone. He needed to call her or she was going to be worried. "That guy wants me to help him again."

 _"Aren't you happy? You can actually befriend him, especially when he came on his own."_ The woman spoke on the side, chuckling when she noticed how annoyed Jongin was.

"He just needs help, mom." Jongin wished to roll his eyes, it wasn’t as his mother was thinking, Sehun didn’t want to befriend Jongin he just wanted his help.

 _"But he had noticed you're hybrid and even a puppy!"_ The woman tried to make her point, she was sure this guy Jongin was talking about must have been noticing Jongin for some time now.

"Everyone knows I'm a dog, mom, I will call you later…"

"Is that your mom? Is she a dog too? Can I meet her?" Jongin jumped when he heard the excited way Sehun spoke from behind him. And before he could react Sehun took his phone and spoke. "Hello, I'm Sehun, the annoying dude, can I meet you?" Jongin stayed frozen when he noticed how Sehun's smile grew wider and nodded at the phone. "Yes, I will bring him home, thank you! We're going home, come on, puppy, you need food."

"What did you just…you spoke with my own mother?" Jongin hissed, he really wanted to attack this guy. No one had ever been as annoying as Sehun was, no one, and no one wanted to meet his mother before, but Jongin decided not to think about it.

"Yes, puppy, I spoke with your mom and she will cook us a cake, so let's go, you need to show me the way."

 

Once again, Jongin decided to test Sehun, although he wished to deny it, he didn't care for Sehun, no, he wanted to make Sehun suffer and never look his way again, even better he could just make him lost, yes, Sehun didn't know where Jongin lived so, it was decided. Jongin said to Sehun that he was walking around an hour to the university, it was true that it was one hour but he usually was taking the bus and he was there in thirty minutes or so. But now he wanted to make Sehun lose his way. Because it was lunch time, Jongin knew that many people were walking out to take their lunches or breaks, so it was helping his plan.

While Jongin was walking slowly than usual, he preferred the faster pace, now he preferred to see how Sehun would react. The guy was looking around, trying not to bump into the people and he not even once took out his phone to text someone, which surprised Jongin. He didn’t want to admit but once he spoke with Sehun for the first time, he looked at him. He noticed couple of habits and one of which was that Sehun was playing with his phone when he was with his friends, but not even once he took his phone out when he was with Jongin.

Although Sehun was trying to keep up with Jongin, the latter knew that if he fasten a little bit he would lose him and after the third red light they stopped at, Jongin did this. They haven't exchanged numbers, so Sehun wouldn’t be able to call him, and also Jongin could actually go to the bus stop and catch the bus which would stop right in front of his building. Counting to ten, Jongin did this and got lost into the people who were trying to pass faster. Sehun on the other hand, didn’t know where Jongin went and he was worried.

"Puppy!" he called out, hoping that Jongin would be able to hear him from the noises of the cars and the many people, yet nothing came. Sehun walked to the other side of the street, looking around for Jongin, he could be able to notice him, Sehun had remembered the clothes Jongin was wearing and beanie too, so it should be a problem. But it was because the people were too much and Sehun couldn’t look at every one of them.

"Jongin!" he called again and started to pace around, he felt strange, not knowing where to go, he could come back to the university, but he didn’t want to let go of Jongin like this. He knew that maybe the puppy planned this, but he wished it was not true, so Sehun continued to walk aimlessly hoping that he would find Jongin. He was calling his name too, hoping that maybe he will come back.

"Shut up, you're embarrassing, some on, we'll take the bus." Sehun smiled widely when he noticed that Jongin was right behind him, holding his shirt and pulling him to walk with him.

"Did you lose me?" Sehun asked and turned around to look at Jongin who was frowning.

"I wanted you lost, but my mom called me, she wants us to buy milk." Jongin frowned deeper and didn't look at Sehun, whose smile wasn't as bright, but this didn’t stop him from chuckling and finding everything amusing as he usually did.

"So I should thank your mother for this. Aah, I thought I have lost you." Sehun sighed and walked next to Jongin who wanted to reply that he knew. He heard Sehun that's why he came, the desperation in Sehun's voice was evident and Jongin saw the worried expression Sehun had when he was turning around, hoping to see Jongin somewhere, this is why he came back to him. It was not his mother, she might be even surprised to see the milk, but he hoped she would understand.

"Do you like sweets?" Sehun asked once they were in the store. Jongin turned to look at Sehun, slightly confused. "When I annoy you to help me, I can buy you something you love to eat, so that you won't be too annoyed?"

"I eat everything, just don't buy me dog's food, I hate it." Jongin mumbled and turned towards the milk, he wondered if they had eggs, maybe he should buy some too.

"Did someone buy you this? Isn't it only for the pets? I didn’t think hybrids eat them…" Sehun sounded so confused that Jongin wished to turn around and pet him, which was surprising urge, so he stayed on his place.

"We're like the animals too, in a ways we're pets too, but I'm not so degraded to actually eat this food, and yes, someone bought me this." Jongin answered in the end, taking the eggs too, he might fry them or do something while he ends up thinking what's wrong with Sehun to actually walk behind Jongin's tail.

"Oh, this person is stupid, I had a hybrid friend in middle school, she was a kitten, a really cute white one, but she fell in love and the guy decided to own her, since then I haven’t been able to contact her." Sehun sighed as if he was disagreeing with this. "You know, she had beautiful voice, she could be a singer and she had the chance, but this guy just came, she couldn’t do anything but follow him."

"You don't mind that some hybrids are independent?" Jongin asked slightly confused.

"Of course not, I mean, sure you might be more dependent on the people, because you might have needs to be taken care of as heats and maybe something else. But in general, you're like us, you speak, you can learn, actually I'm sure every of the hybrids are smart and they should be given as chances, I knew couple of companies which are rumored to have hybrids as directors. So why not? You're studying too, you will achieve something too, so why not?" Sehun smiled at Jongin who was speechless. "Sorry I spoke too much."

"No, I just, this is the first time someone saying this to me, others than my parents of course." Jongin whispered and motioned for Sehun to go with him. Once Jongin bought the things, both of them walked out and stopped at the bus stop.

"How are you so good in studying?" Sehun suddenly asked, while they were on bus and Jongin stared at him.

"What?" Jongin asked confused.

"I mean, I go there, listen but I don’t get anything, but you're one of the best even when I have the feeling you're sleeping in most of the classes." Sehun explained, slightly shocked from the way Jongin suddenly laughed at him.

"Aren't you the one doing the sleeping?" Jongin asked instead and Sehun cleared his throat, maybe he wasn’t listening as much as he wished, but it was so boring for him, he didn’t even know why he went for literature and journalism when he could just start working and let it be.

"It's boring you can't blame me." Sehun groaned and yawned tiredly. "I'm so tired." He mumbled and blinked his eyes couple of times.

"Did you party all night?" Jongin asked and leaned on the window to look outside, he didn’t care what Sehun did, but he tried to keep some kind of conversations going.

"I'm working at a bar, taking night shifts because more money, but these days it's too tiring." Sehun explained."But you need to come one day, there are really tasty cocktails that you won't be able to resist."

"I don't drink." Jongin deadpanned and Sehun chuckled awkwardly.

"Then forget it." Sehun scratched the back of his head and leaned on his sit just when Jongin told him that he should move because his stop was coming.

 

"Sehun, come in, I'm Jongin's mother, Jihae, nice to meet you." Jongin's mother greeted them and Sehun smiled widely at her.

"Hello, I'm sorry for coming like this." Sehun bowed at her and Jongin was surprised that Sehun seemed so normal and calm around them.

"Oh no no, don't be like this, come on, let's go to the living room, I will bring the food, you must be hungry." Jihae spoke excitedly and pushed Sehun towards the room.

"I can help, please…"Sehun tried to speak but she pushed him more and shook her head, she looked so small next to Sehun, Jongin noticed, he found it funny and smiled unconsciously.

"Jongin will help me, he is the son in this house, so please make yourself comfortable." Jihae turned to look at her son and the bags he was holding. "Come with me." She whispered and walked towards the kitchen and once they were inside, she shook her head. "Milk again, even eggs, yesterday we bought tones of these. Are you feeling guilty? What did you do?"

"I tried to get rid of him." Jongin confessed and removed his beanie, he sighed with relief when he could move his ears and unbuttoned his pants to let his tail out and then buttoned them back but lower on his hips.

"I knew you would do something like this, come on, you do everything, I will speak with the boy." Jihae ordered and she noticed the puppy eyes Jongin gave her. "Don't even try, he seems nice, do your job I will speak with him, if I dislike him I will let you kick him, but if I like him, you will have to keep up with him."

"Mom!" Jongin whined but he noticed the serious look she gave him and nodded, he couldn’t say anything to her.

Turning around, he started to take out things, like plates, bowls, spoons and chopsticks. He walked towards the table and he could hear how excitedly Sehun was speaking with Jihae, as if they were old friends and Jongin noticed that Sehun didn’t ask how it was to take care of hybrid, which was surprising. He walked back into the kitchen and started to take out the food one by one, noticing the big chocolate cake Jihae had done while they were away, it was his favorite. Smiling at it, Jongin leaned down to smell it and sighed with relief, he was going to eat the half of it at least.

Once he put everything out, he put rice inside the bowls and clapped his hands when he noticed that he finished in less than fifteen minutes with everything. However, he noticed how quiet suddenly everything was and walked towards the living room, he noticed only his mother, sitting on the sofa, her back facing him.

"Mom, where is the…?"

"Shh, he is sleeping." She whispered when she interrupted him and Jongin walked towards her. He saw Sehun's head on her lap and she chuckled. "He just fell asleep in the middle of his explaining how much he loves bubble tea."

"He is stupid, instead of here, he had to go home." Jongin hissed while he was glaring at Sehun who wrinkled his nose twice before mumbling something and moving towards Jihae's knees.

"He sleeps like you, just like a puppy." Jihae commented and looked at her son. "Come on, take him to your room and let's let him sleep."

"Just wake him up, I will show him the way." Jongin yawned on his own but noticed the glare Jihae sent him. "Okay, I will take him there."

Carefully Jongin put one arm under Sehun's knees and the over around his shoulders so that he could pull him up and walk towards his room. Jongin groaned when he noticed that Sehun is heavier than he looks and rolled his eyes when he noticed his mother smiling at him and sending him kisses. In the end, Jongin chuckled when he noticed how ridiculous she was and walked towards his room. He put Sehun on his bed as if he was a bag of potatoes. Jongin was surprised to notice that instead of waking up, Sehun mumbled something and hugged the second pillow on the bed then mumbled something again then he put his knees up and started to snore.

"Isn't he cute?" Jihae spoke next to Jongin who snored, shaking his head.

"He is an idiot if he tries to befriend me." Jongin put his hands on Jihae's shoulders and pushed her out of the door. "Let's let the sleeping beauty to sleep and we will eat everything."

"Seriously, you called Sehun beauty?" Jihae teased him and Jongin chuckled too.

"He is good looking okay? No matter how much I dislike him, I can't deny that."

"Aw, my pup has grown up." Jihae petted Jongin's hair and touched playfully his ears. "Come on hungry pup, you need to grow some more."

Jongin followed her and peacefully ate his food, wondering how long Sehun planned to sleep in his room. Jihae was looking at Jongin who checked the clock on the wall and his ears were moving towards the way, which his room was.

"I think he is a good guy." She spoke in the end, when put one big piece of the cake to Jongin.

"And you noticed this, while he was speaking about his bubble tea?" Jongin asked skeptical and started to eat from the cake, humming to himself and moving his tail from excitement.

"I work with people, Jongin, being a psychologist helps in this, you know?" Jihae winked at Jongin who looked at her with doubt. "He is good boy and you won't be hurt if you befriend him. Also who knows he might be the one." She winked at him even more, and smiled widely at him.

"I don’t need another owner, you're mine anyways." Jongin mumbled and started to eat faster, he had to wake up Sehun soon.

"I didn’t mean it like this, I know you want to have lover, someone who will love you for who you are, and why not Sehun?" she insisted and Jongin leaned back on his place, suddenly the cake didn’t seem as tasty.

"And why Sehun? Just because he doesn’t mind that I'm a dog I should go after him and obey him?" Jongin felt sudden anger too.

"It's more like the other way around don't you think?" Jihae laughed when he noticed the frown over Jongin's face. "Come on, you can't deny it, he follows you everywhere!"

"How do you know that? Did he tell you?" Jongin was growing confused.

"No, but every time when he passed near he turned around to see if you will come or if you will ask for help so that he could help you, he wanted to interact with you too."

"You're reading too much into him, mom, you might end up disappointed." Jongin sighed, he couldn’t believe it.

"Come on, pup, I and Sehun exchanged numbers, so I will be able to contact him and ask him to come here whenever I want and you, my dear, won't be able to say anything." Jihae winked at her son and walked out of the room. "Oh and puppy, you wash the dishes!" she shouted from the living room and Jongin groaned.

"Cake, my baby, would you marry me?" Jongin whispered to the last piece of the cake in his plate and sighed deeply. "Only you love me." And then he ate it smiling at himself and moving his tail once again. Suddenly he felt happy when he noticed how full his stomach was, maybe Sehun could sleep some more.

 


	2. Chapter 2

Jongin could hear his phone ringing for some time now. He was too lazy to turn around and see who was so persistent in calling him for so long, especially when it was Sunday, his parents were home and he wasn't close with almost no one else to actually be called. So he thought that maybe it was from the random calls of people who want to ask questions, or simply mistaken the phone number. He was surprised to hear his mother banging on his door and actually feeling slight anger in her voice.

"Pick up your phone!" Jihae shouted once again.

"I don't want to!" Jongin shouted back, he started to understand who was calling him.

"Kim Jongin, if you don't pick up the phone, I won't make your favorite chocolate cake for one year."

"What?" Jongin stood up from his bed and ran towards his door, opening it, only to see Jihae staring at him.

"You heard me, pick up this phone call or no cake."

With this, she turned around and walked towards the living room to watch some movie with his father. Jongin was speechless, he wondered if he can survive a year without his cake and if he could actually skip the phone call with Sehun. He was glad that for the last couple of days Sehun was unseen in their campus and also he thought that maybe after the visit at Jongin's house, Sehun had decided that they were all strange, skipping the part that Sehun had knocked himself to sleep on Jongin's mother's lap.

"I swear I will die young with people like my mom and Sehun." Jongin mumbled in the end and walked towards his phone, which was on the ground. "Hello?" he said when he picked up the call.

"Honey! Finally I was calling you for so long, I thought something had happened!" Sehun had changed his voice to more higher one, which sounded ridiculous and the way he laughed was too fake. Jongin frowned, it was the first time to hear Sehun like this.

"Are you drunk?" Jongin asked and Sehun laughed once again with the fake tone.

"Can you come to where I am now?" Suddenly Sehun started to whisper with his normal voice and Jongin sighed with relief, Sehun seemed fine.

"Come on, why should I come to you?" Jongin asked but in a way he knew he was worried with the sudden change in Sehun.

"Just come puppy, please, I promise you I will make you the cake Jihae does, I asked her about it. Come on, please, and don't wear beanie and let go of your tail. I will send you the address."

"Hey, hey, Sehun, damn you, I didn’t agree to come!" Jongin shouted to no one, because Sehun had ended the call and a second later, Sehun send the address to Jongin. "I hate him, I really do."

Although he said so, Jongin stared at the address noticing that it wasn't so far from his flat, just couple of minute walking and also he was curious, he blamed it at the fact that he was a dog, if he was a human he wouldn’t have been, he was sure of it. In the end, he stood up from his bed and took shower, then he put more comfortable clothes so that his tail and ears were out. He wondered if it was good idea to do this. It wasn't like Sehun haven't seen them, Jongin also was walking around his home without hiding them, but he was sure he would walk to some open place, maybe a coffee or some shop and he was unsure if he should show himself like this.

In the end, he put on whenever he found comfortable, took his keys and walked out, he noticed the smirk Jihae had on her face, but he decided that he shouldn’t comment on it. He didn’t want to think that the sudden meeting with Sehun, and his calling out of nowhere were her ideas. He preferred not to think of it, so he turned on some music and started to walk towards the place Sehun sent him. He wondered what could make Sehun change his laughter and voice like this. Then Jongin reminded himself that he didn’t know Sehun well enough to actually think over things like this.

 

"What are you doing?" Jongin hissed when he was sitting on Sehun's lap. He couldn’t even understand how this happened, one moment he was walking towards the table where Sehun and a girl were drinking coffee and in the next, Sehun took hold of his wrist and pulled him so that he was sitting on Sehun's lap, while Sehun was stroking his tail in a way Jongin didn't really know if he liked or hated.

"Nana, this is Jongin, he is my boyfriend, actually I'm planning to marry him next summer, right honey?" Sehun smiled sweetly at Jongin before he turned his attention back at the girl who was looking at both of them in shock.

"You weren't joking when you said that you have hybrid boyfriend." She spoke so quietly that Jongin wondered if Sehun could actually hear her.

"I do, and as you see he is a cute puppy, so please, tell your parents, just like I will tell my grandparents, that I won't marry you any time soon." Jongin was surprised when he heard the way Sehun spoke. Until now Jongin had heard Sehun to be gentle, and teasing, but not even once he heard him sounding as angry as he did now.

"I don't believe that you're in relationship, he looks so stiff on you, it's as if he hates you." Jongin noticed how Nana actually pouted and looked straight into his eyes, as if challenging him to show her that she was wrong. Jongin was too lost in the moment to think of what to do, but clearly Sehun wasn’t.

Jongin noticed how Sehun moved his hand under his shirt and slowly his fingers started to scratch the skin right over his tail and sudden shiver ran through him, no one ever touched him there. From the shock, Jongin leaned more into Sehun and when he felt how Sehun started to scratch his ears too, Jongin tried to hide his face. He knew he would grow red because he was feeling embarrassed.

"Look at me." Sehun whispered next to Jongin's ears and scratched Jongin's lower back, making him groan from the sudden pleasure he felt.

"Shut up, you jerk." Jongin hissed back but he looked at Sehun's eyes, he noticed how Sehun smiled at him and in the same time, he heard how Nana cursed and stood up from her chair.

"I can't believe you prefer a dog over me!" she spoke dramatically and Sehun chuckled, finally turning to look at her.

"He is tighter than you are, sweetie."

Jongin laughed when he noticed how red the girl grew to be and walked away crying. His laughter was stopped the moment when he noticed how Sehun tried to scratch his lower belly and Jongin knew that he shouldn’t be touched there, not from Sehun and not from a place like this one.

"Sehun, stop this." Jongin whispered and sighed with relief when Sehun stopped touching him and actually petted his head and kissed his ear.

"Calm down, I won't do anything, but you're so sensitive, I can't believe that." Sehun spoke while he was putting his arms around Jongin's waist. The latter felt the need to stand up but in the same time, he wanted to stay a little bit more.

"Do you want me to move from your lap?" Jongin whispered when he noticed that people were staring their way and also he was sure that most probably some disapproved the way he was sitting.

"Not really, but if you feel uncomfortable, you should stand up." Sehun smiled at Jongin who nodded, without moving from Sehun.

"I feel as if I'm a pet." Jongin laughed and touched Sehun's nose. "Your nose is cute."

"From my whole face, you decided that my nose is cute?" Sehun laughed louder and shook his head before trying to bite Jongin's finger, which was trying to poke Sehun's nose again.

"Well this is the only thing I have been staring for some time now." Jongin confessed and Sehun actually took his wrist in his palm and bit the finger playfully.

"You're hurting my heart, Jongin, can you feel my heartbeat?" Jongin laughed when he noticed what Sehun said. "Don’t laugh at me, I'm confessing…."

"Oh Sehun, I see you have found a toy." Someone spoke from behind them and Sehun groaned, he gently pushed Jongin away from his lap so that he could turn around and look at the man who spoke up.

Jongin was confused at first, who was this guy and why Sehun's expression changed. He noticed also that Sehun didn’t seem calmer at all, and his eyes were moving around as if he had expected someone else to come out of the people.

"What do you want?" Sehun asked and smiled a little bit, after all he didn’t want to seem hostile to the man in front of him.

"Nothing I just noticed that you got a toy from these things too, in middle school it was a cat, now you got a dog, what's next?" the guys spoke up and Jongin could feel how Sehun tightened his fists, his eyes were growing darker, as if he was ready to move and attack the guy in front of him.

"Who said I was his toy?" Jongin spoke up and moved next to Sehun, he took Sehun's hand in his and tried to make the fist open, he noticed the surprised look Sehun gave him. "I was the one who first found him, he is mine." To make it more real, Jongin decided to let a little bit roaring and showed his teeth at the man, Jongin was sure that the guy could see that they were like the ones of the dogs.

"You're insane." The man spoke up but Jongin could smell the fear in the air and wondered if he pushed the man a little bit more he would actually cry out loud.

"And I fucking love it." Jongin hissed back and roared again.

Sehun laughed next to him when he noticed how scared the man was and walked away from them. Sehun remembered that when they were studying together this guy usually was the bully, who was trying to make the few studying hybrids' lives hell. Then Sehun laughed harder when he remembered that back then there was a rumor that the same guy tried to attack one of the hybrids who was a dog, and the latter had attacked him. Since then the guy must fear the dogs so much.

"Stop laughing like a madman, you own be two things now." Jongin pouted next to Sehun, surprisingly Sehun found it cute when he noticed how the soft lips were all ahead and Jongin's ears were down, his eyes wider and Sehun was speechless.

"Aw, my puppy is the cutest!" Sehun stroked Jongin's ears again and kissed them. "Come on, I will make you a cake now and if you want I can make you two."

"The second one is not needed, I want to ask you for a favor." Jongin was still unsure of what he wanted to do and how to do it.

"Sure, I don't mind, after all you saved me twice today, buddy, come on, let's go to my flat now. We need to take the bus." Sehun spoke up while he was taking Jongin's hands in his and walked towards the station.

"Why are you here if you live away from this quarter?" Jongin asked curiously and once again he blamed it because he was a dog.

"Nana lives here, so I preferred to come here instead of her knowing around where I live, it saves troubles." Sehun explained and smiled at Jongin.

Jongin followed Sehun around and for the first time since he saw Sehun, Jongin thought that the guy wasn't as bad as he thought. Maybe he was nicer than he thought too and suddenly he thought that befriending Sehun wouldn’t be so bad as he thought at first. Befriending him, also meant that Jongin could experiment.

Like earlier, Jongin didn’t know that his lower back was as sensitive as it was earlier, he had been touching his tail there and nothing of this kind came into him. He didn’t feel pleasure or the shiver, he didn’t even feel the need to move closer to his bed, instead he stroked it twice and was over with it. Also, his ears, he loved when his mother did it, Jihae knew every place on them which was making Jongin tap his legs from the good feeling, but he felt something different. Not only he wanted to tap his legs again but this time he wanted to lean into Sehun for more.

So he was curious of how many places he didn’t know about, he wondered if he is scratched at the sides, would he feel pleasure again? He wondered if his back was stroked from his nape to his lower back would feel good too. He had so many questions and he hoped that Sehun would be able to help him.

 

"Here smells as a dog." Jongin spoke once he stepped into Sehun's small flat.

"Oh it might have been my old dog, he was golden retriever, but he grew to be old and I send him to my parents' house outside of the city. My mom said he wouldn't live longer." Sehun explained and smiled sadly at Jongin who stared him shocked.

"The vet told me that I'm golden retriever too." Jongin mumbled, still slightly shocked.

"Maybe this is why I noticed you, you remind me of my puppy." Sehun spoke excitedly and motioned for Jongin to walk with him to the kitchen. "Do you mind making me a company while I make the cake?"

"No, of course not." Jongin answered quietly sitting on the chair next to the counter.

Jongin was looking at every move Sehun made, how he was leaning to read from his phone what Jongin's mother had told him to do. How confused he looked when he wondered how to do something, but not even once he turned around to look at Jongin for help. He was spending time examining Sehun. How he moved, the simple walking, how he was licking his lips, how he was frowning as if the end of the world was coming. It was fascinating to look at someone else other than his parents. Jongin noticed how Sehun was always pushing his head back, sighing and sometimes blowing it up. Jongin chuckled quietly, knowing that Sehun wouldn’t be able to hear him. And even more he wondered if he should do a small bun with Sehun's hair, but decided against it, because they were not friends and Jongin didn’t trust Sehun.

"Do you like it with more chocolate? I have couple of extras." Sehun spoke, his back facing Jongin and the pup was thinking how can someone as Sehun has broad shoulders as these.

"The more chocolate the luckier I will be." Jongin answered and moved a little bit ahead to look at Sehun's back better and he actually noticed Sehun's behind, he wondered if his own was like Sehun's.

"You know, I can notice that you look at my body." Sehun spoke suddenly and turned around to look at Sehun. "And also I have noticed you seem a little bit strange since you walked in, is it because of my puppy that you became like this. He is gone for two weeks but I guess you can smell him."

"It's not him, I just…do the cake, I will explain later."

Once again Jongin was thinking, wondering if Sehun will agree. Touching him outside to protect himself was one thing, touching an actual dog was other but touching him, who was a hybrid, whose reactions were some mix between a dog and human, Jongin was unsure if Sehun would be fine with this. While he was thinking of how to ask Sehun, without sounding to harsh, he didn’t notice that the latter was done with the cake and was now looking at Jongin.

"The cake is done, do you want to eat it?" Jongin jumped when he noticed how close Sehun was and shook his head, surprising Sehun.

"I want to ask you something. Would you mind touching me?" Jongin looked at Sehun who stayed quiet. "I mean, earlier when you touched me, it felt different than when I touch my tail and ears, even when my mom touch my ears isn’t as good as you do it." Jongin knew he was growing red with his confession but he couldn’t hold his curious nature.

"Okay, I don’t mind. Do you want to go to my bedroom, so that you can lie down? But it might smell more of my dog because he usually was living there." Sehun chuckled when he noticed how eager Jongin was.

It was the first time for Jongin to go inside someone else's bedroom, so his tail was moving around, his ears were right ahead trying to hear every sound and his nose was moving to notice some change of the smell. It was excitement but in the same time it was worry.

"How are you feeling?" Sehun teased and winked at Jongin who was too busy to look around once Sehun's room was opened.

"It's my first time in someone else's bedroom." Jongin answered and walked inside.

"So you haven't been with anyone?" Sehun asked and Jongin chuckled.

"I have been helping some female hybrids with their heats, but I'm not a father, don't worry. You were right, here smells more. How is his name?" Jongin walked towards Sehun's bed, it was smelling the strongest, maybe Sehun and the dog were sleeping in the same bed.

"Simba, I loved this name so, he is Simba, although he doesn’t look like one." Sehun walked closer to Jongin. "So where should I touched you?"

"My lower back where my tails is, can you touched it again as you did earlier?" Jongin asked and took off his shirt and lied down on his stomach over the bed. "Should I put my pants down?"

"No, it's okay like this. So how I did it earlier?" Jongin noticed and from the first touch, he decided to hide his face in one of the pillows.

Having Sehun stroking his lower back and the base of his tail was surprisingly enjoyable, even Jongin could feel the shiver stronger than before. He noticed how his legs were itching to move with every touch of Sehun's fingers and when Sehun touched more of the tail than before Jongin let out a noise from his mouth, which he had never heard before. It was like a small whine, but in the same time was louder. Jongin didn’t put a thought over it, until he didn’t feel the pleasure much stronger and let out the noise again, this time Sehun stopped touching him, making Jongin turn to look at him confused.

"Do you like milk with the cake? I just remembered that I don’t have one, so I will go and buy one, you stay here." Sehun walked away as soon as he finished his confession.

Jongin was confused and annoyed because he was feeling so well. He moved on Sehun's bed and stood up to take his shirt, but the moment he stood up, he noticed something uncomfortable in his pants. When he looked down, he felt hot and he was sure he was red as tomato. The only time he was having an actual erection was when there was a female dog hybrid in heat. Not even once happened when he was around human, Jongin wanted to slap himself, maybe Sehun had noticed what was happening too and this was the reason why he walked away from him. Jongin could hear Jihae's nagging voice even from now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and for kudos! *^* <3


	3. Puppy 3

Being frozen while laying on a bed that smells like the one that made you feel so good like you never did in your entire life, and his dog scent, while having an erection, it’s not the brightest thing to do. Jongin really did what to touch himself but he didn’t want to seem creepy and the thought about why he reacted the way he did to Sehun’s touch was much more stronger than the need. He couldn’t understand why.. His parents did pet him, he did it and it was all normal, but with Sehun.. He got hard as stone for God’s sake!! And to add more bliss to it, he didn’t even realise that.. Incredible! Way to go Jongin, way to go..

 

Thinking about the way Sehun’s hot hand felt and his back and his tail only made the agony worse because the touch was so torrid yet gentle, like a caressing from the Lord, straight from heaven, on his body. Jongin wanted more, he needed more. However, having his junior curved against his stomach just from petting was a risk and a situation JongIn could not afford, under any circumstances. He got up, searched for the bathroom and let the cold water tame his body. Once he was dry and back in his clothes, JongIn went in the kitchen and sliced the cake, placing in on the plates that he found rather quick and waited for Sehun to return.

 

Sehun didn’t let himself be waited and he was back in a few minutes with a bag full of snacks and one milk.

 

“Hey, I hope you don’t mind I went thru your kitchen to find the plates. I wanted to eat as soon as you are back.”

“No, not at all! Aw, that’s so sweet of you honey! I brought some snacks.. I didn’t know what you like so I took different types.”

 

“Don’t call me honey. I’m not your honey. Some snacks.. You brought the whole damn store..”

 

“Oh! Don’t deny it, you waiting for me just like a sweet wife would wait for her husband it’s so sweet.. Honey! No, actually, I was thinking about it but in the end I said << nah >>”

 

“Yah! I’m just being well mannered! Uh-huh!”

 

“Okay, Jongin. Let’s eat.”

 

The puppy didn’t argue any further and sat at the table with his tail swinging from side to side, excited to taste the cake. Meanwhile, Sehun poured two cups of milk for them, and took his place beside Jongin. The human was watching Jongin while he took the first bite, eager to know how the other will react. 

 

“Ow, my God! This is so damn good! Even better than my mom’s! How is this possible?! Are you in secret a chef?! You’re sure you don’t work at a restaurant too?”

 

“Oh, honey! It’s made with love for someone special!”

 

“Cliche.” Jongin turned his head back towards his cake to hide his blush. Sehun was making him feel all sorts of ways. He befriended him, met his mother, made him safe his life twice, cooked for him and petted him; no one ever did that for him, beside his mom and dad.

 

“Not at all. I’m glad you like it.” Sehun couldn’t sound more happy in that moment.

 

“Thank you! Is this your first time baking? Also, why did you buy so much snacks?”

 

“Welcome! No, it isn’t. I was helping my mom in kitchen before I moved away for collage. Uh.. Well, would you like to stay and watch a movie?”

 

“That’s so nice of you! Not many boys help their moms in kitchen! … I don’t know, I have to study..”

 

“Come on! It’s sunday! And we don’t have anything for tomorrow.”

 

“That assignment tho…”

 

“It’s for friday..”

 

“See, this is why you will fail literature.”

“No it’s not, I got you as my tutor.”

 

“Said who?”

 

“Your mom. I told her about my struggle and she said she will talk to you about it.”

 

“You playing dirty.. I see you! And she didn’t!”  _ They are so annoying. Sehun was one thing, now my mom supporting Sehun is another; I can’t fight with that woman,  _ Jongin thought to himself.

 

“What?! Who? Me..?! No way.” Sehun said while he was trying to hide his grin. 

 

“No, no, my grandma.”

 

“If you say so.”

 

“Stop grinning!”

 

“Yes sir! What movie do you want to watch Jongin?”

 

“Billy Elliot. I will wash the dishes, you can go look for it.”

 

“Sure.”

  
  


He was washing the soap bubbles off his fingers as he felt warm hands on the side of his waist. A head found its path on his shoulder and a soft voice whispered into her ear: “The movie is ready. Have you finished here?” JongIn liked the way his body pressed against Sehun’s, the way to other was sawing them slowly, like he was holding a fragile newborn in his hands ready for sleep. He could help but lean in and nod as a response.

 

Sehun linked their finger together and headed toward the living room. The movie started rolling and Jongin was absorbed by it. As for Sehun, he was fascinated by the puppy in front of him. He couldn’t help but notice him at college, he was quite handsome to begin with, he was always alone, minding his own business and being one of the top students. He took instant liking in him, so he thought of way to approach him without seeming a creep because he thought the hybrid observed him being one as he followed him from distance, but after that fateful incident, as he was calling it, there wasn’t any need. He was really happy to be around him, even if Jongin was kind of cold, he hoped he will warm up. To Sehun seems like he is; especially after he moaned like there was no tomorrow when he touched the cute puppy. He couldn’t believe when he was asked to touch him, but what he didn’t expect was to hear those sound coming out from between those parted lips and that face that he showed, of pure bliss and enjoyment. Sehun got himself pretty hot too and he wanted more, so much but he decided against it and when he saw Jongin’s face after he stopped, like he didn’t understand why someone didn’t gave him his favourite cake, the poor boy was so confused, maybe a bit annoyed, that he had to stop and what better reason that get milk from the store while he was developing an erection. Public embarrassment cooled him down tho. Jongin was messing with him pretty bad. Just like now, he was so cute watching the movie, smiling so lovingly when the protagonist appeared on the screen, that h couldn’t help but burst out rainbows in the entire room.

 

Jongin on the other side, was totally aware of Sehun’s eyes on him, he always was, even when he didn’t knew him. He can’t deny he doesn’t like it, the human seemed quite nice, he even make a cake for him and petted him and.. some stuff that shall not be mentioned.. Yeah.. Now, that he was feeling Sehun getting closer, all he wanted was to hide his face in the latter's neck and embrace and cuddle him like there’s no time left to do so. And just that he did, he let Sehun embrace him, rested his head on his shoulder, inhaling the sweet and fresh scent, still paying attention to the movie, it was his favourite after all. Then, at the same time, he was aware of the hand playing with his ears from time to, the puffs of breath and the sound of a heartbeat, that lead him to sleep.

  
  
  
  



	4. puppy 4

 

Jongin woke up feeling warm all over his body, he was relaxed from the good sleep he had and bubbly from the mood he has that moment. It was great to start your day like this, especially when the sun was shining and the birds were singing and an warm was keeping him safe, resting on his waist. Wait! Arm, what arm?! He was pretty sure he has two arm and none could reach envelope his waist. Then the puppy realised, he was at Sehun’s house and they were watching a movie. Seems that they fell asleep in the living room.

 

Sehun.. He must really like Jongin if he is willing to spend so much time with him and take care of him. The pup has to admit that he grew fond of the boy in those days, such a small amount of time but it was enough. Sehun did what no one else even tried, he got approached Jongin and got close to him, he didn’t judge him for being a hybrid, actually, he said it was cool and he was more than happy to have him as a friend, as a equal. Sehun tore down his walls and got inside, giving him the best he had, patience, love and acceptance. He was one of those who were right for you, who were beside you because they simply wanted to and because they like you, whom with you feel comfortable without having to worry about what they will think or be careful what you say. He appreciated Sehun for that, he was grateful for him, so he decided to give the boy a chance, he made his heart flutter already, even if Jongin was too stubborn to admit.

 

He turned around, facing Sehun and watched him sleep. He was so cute, like a baby that need his rest. Sehun was indeed tired, he studied hard for classes and for exams. Even so, he found time to stay with Jongin. The puppy observed Sehun’s face, the so damn perfect eyebrows, seriously how did he get them, they are masterpieces, his many, many eyelashes, his cute nose and the petal like lips, so pink-ish. Jongin fangirled, yes, fangirled over him. He wondered how it would be to kiss them. Then he remembered the way Sehun touched him and his response to it.. Something that only happens when it’s mating time. It made sense to him after. He did not only like Sehun in a friendly way but even more then that and he found himself willing to try.

 

Jongin was so surprised with the new revelation that when he looked again at Sehun he buried his red face in the boy’s chest, which earned him a chuckle. Oh Lord, when did Sehun wake up?

 

“Done with the staring baby? I liked it.”

 

“You! How long have you been awake?”

 

“Hmm, maybe five minutes..? But I woke up completely when you snuggled into my chest. What were you thinking, Jonginnie?”

 

“Shut up!”

 

“Come on, answer me~”

 

“No.”

 

“Jonginnie, please?”

 

“Na-ah.”

 

“Please.” Sehun gently kissed Jongin’s forehead which made him blush even more.

 

“I..”

 

“Yes?”

 

“I-was-thinking-about-you.”

 

“Hahaha, you’re so cute!”

 

“Stop laughing!”

 

“Wanna know a secret? I dreamt about you, all night. Long. Tell me what were you thinking about that implied me.”

 

“What a blessing for you to dream of me, you must consider yourself lucky!”

 

“Tell me Jonginnnn~”

 

“Well, I was thinking.. That.. you managed to see thru my bubble and get close to me and I really appreciate that and.. I.. I really.. like you..”

 

Sehun hugged the air out of Jongin’s lungs. “Say that again please!”

 

“I like you Sehunaa!”

 

“I like you too!” Sehun kissed Jongin’s forehead again and reached for his chin to lift his face and be able to kiss him, slow and soft so Jongin can melt down even more.

 

“What were you dreaming about me?”

“How about I show you?” Sehun started to kiss him once more, this time opening his mouth, exploring it all, licking and sucking. Then he made Jongin lie on his back and got in between his legs and started to kiss the puppy’s neck down to his collarbones, earning beautiful gasps and moans from him, while Sehun’s hands were teasing and massaging his tummy. He proceed to take down the shirt and he gaped at Jongin’s beautiful body, he is gorgeous. Sehun licked the nipple and played with them long and wettly until Jongin was shaking and begging for more. It was so good.

 

“Sehunaa, please, Sehunaa.”

 

“What baby?”

 

“Touch me more.”

 

Sehun took off both of their pants and started to bite Jongin thighs until he reached the phallus and put it in his mouth, making the puppy’s breath stop for a few seconds before releasing a moan. 

 

When Jongin looked down he found the most ertic sight he saw until now. His dick was pointing out Sehun’s right cheek and the rossy lips were wrapping around the tip perfectly, all this time Sehun looking into Jongin’s eyes. 

 

“You look-ah!.. So gooood!”

 

“I only look good?”

 

“N- mhmm.. No! God, you’re.. doing.. such a.. great job!”

 

Jongin put his hands in Sehun’s hair and let his head go up and down a few more times then pulled him toward him for a kiss. He wrapped his legs around Sehun’s waist and started to grind against him, hearing Sehun moan for the first time. It sounds so nice, he wants more, so the puppy takes their erections in his and starts to pump them. He moved from the to the neck as Sehun was enjoying the pleasure.

 

“Oh! Jongin, faster.”

 

They kissed they they both released, reaching a point where everything was white. Sehun fell on top on Jongin breathing just as hard as him. He pecked Jongin’s face many times, making the latter giggle.

 

“I like you Jongin-ah!”   
  


“I like you too! And as much as I want to stay in bed we need to go and wash and get ready to go to classes.”

 

“Ugh!”   
  


“Come on, you baby, let’s take a shower.”

 

“Together?”

 

“Yes.”

 

Sehun was already heading for the bathroom as soon as Jongin finished his words making him laugh.

 

After that, as well as eating breakfast and getting dressed, they still had time to stay in bed, it was only 9:45 a.m and their classes start at 11.

 

Jongin was resting his head on Sehun’s chest, listening to his breathing.

  
  


“Oi! Don’t fall asleep!”

 

“Mhmm~”

 

“I’m serious Sehun, stay awake and pet me.”

 

“I already did, sleepy.”

 

“We have to go soon.”

 

“Therefore I can take a short nap.”

 

“No, you can’t.”

 

“I can and I will. Nothing can stop me.” Sehun said as he smirked, sensing what his boyfriend will say next.

 

“I can.” Jongin said and got up, sitting on Sehun and started to kiss and tickle him.

 

The house was full of laughter and happiness. As they say, good times come for those who wait. But, also, good is the reward for those who manage to see beyond the bubble and pop it to make a new one, as I say. Well, I just made this now and said it for the first time but I can use if more often.

 

  
And they lived happily ever after. The end~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you Ria for this fic, I had fun continuing the plot *^* 
> 
> Thank you so much for reading everyone!!
> 
> Take care~
> 
> xoxo~


End file.
